spinnyboi_clansfandomcom-20200213-history
Spinny Force
EVERYONE. THIS. IS. A. SERIOUS. CLAN. This has been confirmed by multiple admins. If you say ANYTHING about "this should be a blog post!" or "spinnyboiz are gross! delete this!" or "just.. why?" or "cringe!" ( you get the point ) You will be immediately reported to an admin. Leave our page alone, and good day. Spin Bois! As you walked through the unexplored territory, you shuddered at the screeching of wolves and cats, attacking each other over and over. You screamed as an eagle swooped towards you. The eagle rammed into your side, sinking talons into your back and pulling you upwards. You felt the terrible feeling, pain. Why did koalas have to be so picked on? You cried for help as you were being lifted into the air. You tried to attack the eagle, but nothing happened.You couldn't find the strength to hurt it, maybe you were too weak. You had this terrible feeling as it spiraled the air, and kept making you go up and up, and up and up and up... "Now!" A koala was spinning on a tree gracefully, and launched off of it. He kicked the eagle so hard, it let go in pain. You fell, going closer to the ground every second. Closer and closer and closer.... You were about to hit the ground. You whimpered and closed your eyes, readying for the pain, the impact. Instead, you weren't falling anymore, but you hit the ground, but there was no pain, no impact... You popped open your eyes. Another koala had caught you. He was brown with a head flower and a lei. He had full black eyes. There were others that looked just like him. They crowded around you. They stare at you, more came from the lush vegetation. And more and more and more... "Hello!" One waved at you, spitting out the words. "Hi.." You stuttered. Another koala stared at you. Then finally spoke. "I am Beanz," The mysterious koala chirped. "AND I'M SWOOP!" The koala that had greeted you before called his name. Beanz held your paw. He stared at you with a pleading gaze. He turned to Swoop, and spat at him not to talk. "Mysterious Koala, what is your name?" Beanz asked. Swoop and the other koalas leaned in to hear your- my answer. "I am (your name here), and I would like to join your force." Information Founder - Morespinnybeanz Founded - 12/27/2016 Member Count - 30 Theme Song - ??? Recruiting? - Always. Accepting Alliances? - Yes. Religion - King Bean/ Julian2 Members Allies and enemies Forms Joining Name~ How did you find us?~ Username~ Loyalty Oath~ Roleplay Example (Optional)~ Regulation ~Ending Note ~ I'm so happy for all of you amazing people that helped make this group possible. You are all amazing, caring people that help me so much. You've been amazing, and I will always say this one thing around others. "We protect, we serve, we are Spinny Force." "A force of heroes." Category:Normal Spinnyboi Clans Category:Forces